The Flight of Identity
by DashingFox
Summary: AU. When Pit discovers the body of an angel in the streets of his hometown, he starts to question who he really is. With the invading underworld army and Palutena's distance, Pit places it upon himself to figure out what's going on and with the help of a nameless god, his confidence goes soaring. But some things are too good to be true and can't be discovered till it's too late
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Another fanfic, how exciting! I've been wanting very badly to write a Kid Icarus fic and have big plans for this one. So I hope you enjoy and to those that cringe at OCs (like myself) don't fret. This is a Pit-centric story after all.**

**I don't own anything but my own characters**

* * *

It was clear that night. On the nights with no clouds the family knew that he wouldn't be home till late. Something about them was daunting, he'd tell them. There were quite obvious reasons why he didn't like the clouds especially when they caused storms. On days where it would rain, he'd wear the grimmest of faces, one that looked too old on someone so young. He'd never tell them his actual age. They barely considered him normal as it was, another little surprise would not help his cause.

A light breeze ruffled his brown hair and he sighed in satisfaction. The grass under him was as soft as it always was and everything seemed right for that moment in time. He sat crossed legged and stared up at the stars. There was life out there and he was sure of it. Those shooting stars were his idea of proof. Of course he didn't dare tell his surrogate family this, they thought anything that wasn't in front of their own eyes couldn't be real. They'd scoff and tell him to get his head out of the clouds, which was ironic. That was yet another thing to add to the long list of things he differed with them. Although despite all that, he loved them as much as he could.

There was a rustle from a bush to his left and he started. He reached over slowly and grabbed his smallish sword. It wasn't great, in fact it was a terrible weapon, but he didn't know how to craft them and he was dirt poor so it had to suffice.

"Who's there?" He called out. There was a moment of silence and then a little head popped out and he immediately relaxed. "What do you think you're doing? I could have hurt you." He scolded as the rest of the body emerged from its hiding place.

"Jeez Pit, calm down. I just wanted to see what you were doing." The girl said and sat down next to where he'd seated himself.

"And you had to hide in a bush to do that?" He asked, most of his adrenaline disappearing, being replaced with humour.

"Well, you tell me where your superhuman hearing couldn't have heard me, oh great and wisdomess one." She mocked, throwing her hands around.

"'Wisdomess'? Is that even English?" He asked. Her face scrunched up in frustration and she huffed dramatically. "And I would have hidden in that tree." The tree in question loomed over the top of him and his 'shadow'. It was the obvious choice in his opinion. "If you were careful you could have climbed it without me even noticing. And then if you were to attack me, all you would have to do is fall. So much easier than a bush."

"How do you know all this?" She asked, flicking her blonde, awfully cut fringe out of her face. "I thought you said you weren't an angel."

"I'm not. You know these things don't work." He said and pointed carelessly to his undersized wings.

"Then why do you have them?" She pried. If it had have been anyone else, his sensitivity would have gotten the better of him and he would have changed the subject. But he decided that just this once he would humour her, only because he didn't have the heart to snap at her.

"They make me look cool." He joked, but then frowned at his cowardice. She raised an eyebrow, easily seeing through his words. For a ten year old, she was quite intelligent. "I don't know why I was given wings to be honest. I just have 'em." He said seriously and a little deflated. It wasn't the answer she was looking for but thankfully she didn't push it.

"Andrew said he wants help with the stall tomorrow." She said, changing the topic for him.

"Lucky me." Pit said sarcastically and she laughed. "Oh you think that's funny?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Yup." She giggled. "You have to bath the goats too." His smile drooped and he sagged his shoulders.

"But the goats hate me." He said mock sadly. She continued to laugh at his poor luck and he gently shoved her.

"You can't hit a girl." She shrieked.

"I didn't, I pushed a girl. There's a big difference." He knew as soon as he said it, he'd started something and they spent most of the night teasing and prodding each other until the darkness became overwhelming and the moon provided the only light. The little girl slowly drifted off to sleep against him and he decided that he'd better take her home. Throwing his jacket on, he lifted her off the ground with ease and began the trek back to the town. She was mumbling incoherently in her sleep and he allowed and amused smile to spread.

"You should ask the Goddess." She murmured. "Palutena." His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. It was probably just gibberish and most people in town had dreams of the infamous Goddess, but that name triggered something in him every time he heard it. Goddess Palutena or Lady Palutena as some called her, was the goddess of Light. She and her thousands of angels, kept the world in balance. However, lately more and more monsters were appearing, enough to even make Pit worried.

Her angels were courageous and strong, everything the name 'angel' depicted. Their beautiful large wings and clean white togas awed anyone who ever had the fortune to see them. It almost made Pit jealous, but he chose not to let that make him bitter.

He shook his head and continued on. She didn't mumble anything else on the way home, just complained when he would move too much and woke her up. Rolling his eyes when she'd slap him, he finally wandered through the gates. It was a rather big town in comparison to the others that dotted the countryside and hot lands. A soldier nodded at him and he returned the gesture respectfully. Pit did not miss the smirk the guard wore as he walked past with the little girl asleep in his arms.

Once he reached the house, he carefully put her down on the porch chair and searched through his pockets for the key. Quietly, he opened the door, picked the girl up again and took her to her room. It was littered with dolls and flowers and he had to be careful not to crush anything. He gently placed her on the mattress and left her room without another thought.

Tip toeing through the kitchen, he almost made it to his door before halting. Something was in the house. His hand went to his sword in an instant and he spun around only to find nothing but darkness. His heart pumped to the point where he could hear it and his eyes scanned the hallway. Nothing. He slowly calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths and holstered his sword in his belt.

With a finale glance around, he opened his door and shed his jacket on the floor. While being very mindful of the sleeping teenager on the other side of the room, Pit collapsed onto his bed with a whump. It wasn't difficult to fall asleep after all the hard work he'd done during the day, despite the hilt of his sword sticking into his back, but Pit couldn't help his last coherent thoughts drift towards that beautiful Goddess and her hoards of brave angels.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Chapter two already? I thought I'd bring this one out nice an early because I have no clue when I'll be able to finish the next chapter. Stupid yr12...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy. Reviews are always welcome**_

_**I own nothing but my own characters**_

* * *

Pit was woken up far too early the next morning, by two strong hands shoving his shoulders.

"Get up." The owner of the voice commanded. Pit grunted in response and rolled over so his back was facing the voice. "Come on we've got to get to the stall before the crowds arrive." The voice told him. Pit groaned and pulled himself out of bed only to have fresh clothes thrown at him by an older teenager.

"You're not very nice to wake up to." He complained and glared at the clothes that were now on the ground.

"You're not exactly pleasant either. Now hurry up, Dad's waiting for us." The teen said and stalked out of their room. It took a few moments to register what it was he was supposed to do and he soon regretted it. A day at the stall was terrible. The family owned a pottery store in the middle of town that sold all sorts of ceramic creations from pots to little sculptured dogs. It wasn't that the customers were difficult, in fact Pit thrived the most when he met new people and listened to their stories. It was just so mundane. He couldn't bare doing it every single day. With a deep and dramatic sigh, Pit got changed into the clothes that were crumpled on the ground. Making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and shoved it in his pocket. The older teenager rolled his eyes and thrust a jacket into Pit's face.

"You forgetting something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, thank you." He replied and carefully put the jacket on over his wings. Despite the town being full of kind folk, who knows what would happen if they discovered his wings. He shuddered at the thought.

"And your boots?" He asked.

"Yeah I was getting to them." Pit snapped even though he had in fact forgotten.

"Sure you were." He chuckled, strapping his own boots on.

"Oh and be careful, you don't want to wake up Lucy this early." He warned as leaned on the front door. Pit slipped quickly passed the sleeping girls room and grabbed his leather boots that were sitting by the door.

"Alright, let's go." Pit said. The teen shook his head with a smirk and opened the front door. The first rays of sunshine bore down on them and it made him frustrated having to wear the jacket. He walked silently next to the older teen and took out the apple that was stowed away in his pocket.

"Didn't get one of those for me did you?" The teen asked hopefully and Pit suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"Sorry Andrew. I'm just forgetting everything this morning." He said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We'll pass the bakers on the way anyway." Andrew assured him with a hand waft. Feeling a little bit better, he took a bite from the apple. He took a glance over at Andrew. He was squinting in the sun, and like his younger sister, his blonde hair was haywire. As much as he loved his surrogate mother, he ran in the other direction when she got the barber scissors out. Andrew's hair was long in parts and short in others, like his mother just hacked away at whatever she could get at. Pit remembered that Andrew had almost cried when she was done. When they got to the bakery, Andrew bartered for a loaf of bread. It was so fresh and warm that Pit's eyes lit up as soon as it got handed over to him. The pottery stall was two stores down from the bakery. It was reasonably small but it had enough room for four fully grown men to work behind.

"Morning Dad." Andrew greeted the oversized male behind the counter. They both ducked under the counter and Pit set the bread down out the back.

"Good morning Ralph!" Pit said cheerfully and sat down on one of the stools.

"About time you two arrived. What kept you?" Ralph bellowed and slapped Andrew over the head. He groaned and scruffed his hair back into place.

"Slept in." Andrew lied. Pit looked between the two and could feel the tension in the air.

"Slept in? No boy of mine sleeps in! How do you expect to take over from me if you have that kind of attitude?" Ralph demanded.

"I don't want to take over Dad. I never have." Andrew bit back. If it were possible, Pit could have sworn he saw smoke come out of the older man's ears. Ralph opened his mouth to no doubt yell, but was stopped by a customer.

"Good morning." He said calmly as if he weren't about to rip his son's head off. Andrew glared at the back of his head and Pit suddenly remembered why he hated working at the stall so much. These outbursts were frequent and he tried to stay out of the way as much as he could. He didn't understand why Andrew had covered him though. It's not like he would have gotten punished, just a good scolding. Shaking his head in confusion, he went out the back to collect more pots for the front.

The rest of the day went by with little to no disturbance. Ralph and Andrew ignored each other for most of it but still managed to be polite and charming to customers. Pit chattered and entertained the children that were dragged in by their parents and had an interesting conversation with a green clad swordsman about his past adventures. He lugged pots in and out of the store and did several deliveries for those that couldn't carry the heavy pieces of pottery. It was past evening when Ralph dismissed the boys. Pit looked up at the sky and scowled at the heavy grey clouds that covered the horizon. Andrew stalked out of the stall and joined Pit on their way home.

"Are you ok?" Pit asked carefully.

"We'd better get home before it rains. Mum won't want us bringing in mud." He dodged. A clap of thunder shook the town and was followed by lightening. Several more streaked the sky and Andrew grabbed Pit's arm, dragging him into the shelter of a random veranda. Rain poured down by the buckets within seconds.

"Great." Pit grumbled and kicked a rock moodily.

"We might have to stay here until it's not as heavy." Andrew said and sat down, leaning against the post.

"Dad's gonna kill me." Pit heard him murmur.

"I don't think Ralph is going to kill you for this. It's not like you asked for it to rain." Pit tried to reassure him. He sighed and looked away, so Pit took the hint and looked out into the rain. It almost looked like the sky was on fire and it suddenly occurred to him that something strange was going on. And that's when he saw it. Something white fell from the sky and it wasn't slowing down. It looked like was falling towards the North side of town, so Pit was off.

"Pit? Pit!" He heard his name being called but ignored it. Something told him that this was more important. He ran as fast as he could despite already being soaked to the bone, but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. It fell seconds before Pit rounded the corner and he had to stifle a gasp. It was an angel. She wore a white toga lined with gold and purple and was stained red. Her long wings were bent at strange angles and his own wings twitched defensively. He side stepped around her and flinched. Her once beautiful face was scrunched up in pain and her wavy blonde hair was knotted and matted.

"Lady Palutena?" She whispered and made Pit jump.

"You're alive?" He squeaked. Her eyes flew open and she fixed her blue gaze on him. But then just as quickly, she was gone. He stared at her in horror and his hands shook as he wiped his wet brown hair out of his eyes.

"Well it looks like Palutena's got some explaining to do." A voice laced with amusement commented. Pit spun around to see a tall man covered in purple and red. A purple cape flew gloriously behind him as if ignoring the rain and the man wore the deadliest of smiles.

"Who are you?" Pit demanded and almost scared himself with the amount of force he'd used.

"I think the better question is who is she?" The man replied and gestured towards the angel. Pit's eyes flicked to her, then back on the man. He narrowed his eyes and didn't respond.

"This is Eryn, previous Captain of Palutena's army. Unfortunately for her she didn't quite make the cut. You see Pitty Pat, Palutena's angels are starting to slack off, they're not nearly as skilled as they used to be. She's been losing more and more of them that the Underworld army is becoming the top dogs. But there's a way we can rectify that and it involves you."

"Me?" Pit asked and the man laughed.

"The jacket is fooling no one. We both know you have wings and that you seem to be able to do things that other people your age and older can't do. You managed to lift five pots the size of your head today and deliver them to that old lady so she could plant her petunias. Not to mention being able to track down where this pathetic angel fell within seconds. That other dim-witted boy is still trying to find you." The man replied with arrogance.

"How do you know all this?" Pit asked.

"I'm a God."

"A God? Prove it." Pit challenged. The man smirked and clicked his fingers. A beautifully crafted black and coloured bow appeared, hovering just above his palm. Pit's eyes widened as the man threw it over to him.

"I think you'll find this a bit more usefully than that toy sword of yours." The man said. "But you'll have to do something for me in return." Pit looked at him suspiciously. Everything about him screamed evil. His eyes, his smirk, his voice, his hair, everything was wrong.

"What?" Pit asked.

"There's something the Underworld army is after. It's called the Wish Seed. Anyone who is lucky enough to find it get's to make a wish that not even us gods can interfere with. I shudder to think what would happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands. I need you to retrieve it for me so I can protect it." The man said.

"Why can't you just scoop it up and be done with it?" Pit asked although he had a feeling it was going to be a stupid question.

"I could, but then there would be no fun in that. And besides, think of this as a test. If you can do this, you can do more to help the Goddess of Light."

"Really?" Pit asked hopefully. Despite this man's appearance, what he was saying was sounding better and better. How could he refuse a God?

"You bet." He replied. When Pit didn't say anything, the God continued. "Don't you feel like you were meant for more than just pots and goats? You'd be doing something for your world, not just a goddess." Pit remained silent. He couldn't imagine leaving his family. Leaving Andrew. Leaving Lucy. But he couldn't imagine spending his life doing nothing but lugging pots around and this could be what he was meant to do. He'd find answers to questions he'd been asking for years and years.

"Alright. When do I start?" He asked.

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow morning." The man said. "You won't regret this Pit." He added and disappeared in a flash. Pit was left alone in the rain with the black bow glowing under his fingertips.


End file.
